Newsies in College
by Kiki Morte
Summary: My own little modern day newsie fic, their in college. There will be slash later on Snitch/Skittery
1. New Roommate

Shot: Hey all, This is a modern day fic starring the Newsies. I noticed that all modern day fics have them in high school, this time they're in College. I am going to be needing girls to fill out the other two dorms and for girlfriends for some of the them. Racetrack is taken by me and Spot is taken by Sparks. I still need girlfriends for Bumlets, Mush, Blink, and Jack. Skittery and Snitch will be together so you can't have them. 

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies if I did no one would see Race again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bryan Monroe ran a hand through his brown hair as he stared at the door before him. He thought to himself, _I wish my family was here to help me move in, I hate meeting new people by myself. Why, oh why did I have to change schools in the middle of the year?_ Bryan sighed, he fixed his blue hooded sweatshirt that read CAFFENINE and grabbed the dumpster that held his stuff and opened the door to his dorm. Bryan walked over to the first door and read the names on the outside, outloud, "Cowboy Kelly and Spot Conlon" He walked over to the second door and read the names, "Snitch Russo and Bryan Monroe, guess this is my room, wonder who Snitch is?" A hand clamped down on Bryan's shoulder causing him to jump and spin around. His gaze landed on a laughing brown haired boy wearing torn black jeans and a black shirt that reads "**EVEN AS YOU SLEEP I PLOT YOUR DESTRUCTION**", he questioned, "Who are you?" 

The laughing boy extended his hand and said, "I'm Snitch" 

Bryan meet his hand, "Oh my roommate, I'm Bryan Monroe."

Snitch still laughing, "I think Skittery is a better name for you the way you just jumped a mile when I touched your shoulder."

The first door from before opened and a tall boy with dirty blonde hair wearing blue jeans and a red flannel shirt with a black cowboy hat around his neck walked out, "Hey you two shut up, I'm talking with my mom on the phone."

Snitch turned to the boy, "Jack, don't you wanna meet our new roommate, Skittery.

Jack looked at the pair and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah hold up I'll get Spot and we'll have a roomie bonding thing all right."

Skittery looked at the Jack, "Umm, ok, let me put my stuff away." Skittery walked into the other room and quickly put his clothes away in the empty closet and threw stuff on his bed. He was setting up his computer when a knock on the door disrupted his thoughts, "Come on in." 

Snitch walked in and said, "Spot and Jack are sitting in the common room care to join us."

The two walked into the common room and took seats on the couch opposite of Jack and Spot. Skittery guessed that the short boy with dazzling grayish-blue eyes and blonde hair wearing a gray shirt that read, "PEOPLE TO WEAK TO FOLLOW THEIR OWN DREAMS WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO DISCOURAGE OTHERS" was Spot. 

"So you're the new kid," Spot said.

"Yeah, I just transferred from William Patterson," Skittery said.

"In the middle of the year, Skittery, man that's gotta suck big time," Snitch said.

"I thought your name was Bryan. Why's Snitch calling ya Skittery," Jack said?

"Beats me Jack, my name is Bryan, Bryan Monroe," Skittery said.

"Yeah but you shoulda seen how this guy jumped when I touched his shoulder," Snitch said, and touched his shoulder again, and again Skittery jumped, "See what I mean."

"Man he is Skittery," Jack said.

"Do you all have nicknames or something? I mean you keep calling him Spot and him Snitch and your door says Cowboy and now you guys insist on calling me Skittery," Skittery asked.

"Well, yeah, my real name is Jack Kelly but everyone calls me Cowboy cause I came to Jersey from Santa Fe," Jack said.

"I'm called Spot cause of my height but my real name is Matthew Conlon," Spot said.

"Snitch cause in high school, I snitched a few things and sold them on Ebay, my real name is Danny Russo," Snitch said, "So Skittery, what's your major, why'd you change schools?"

Skittery answered, "I changed schools cause mine didn't have what I needed for my major, which is Psychiatric Rehabilitation. What's your majors?"

Spot answered first, "Politics"

"Criminal Justice," Said Snitch.

"Social Work," Jack said.

"Wow, that's diverse," Skittery said.

"Hey wanna meet your neighbors across the hall. Their really great guys," Snitch said.

"Sure, why not," Skittery said.

The four got up and walked out into the hallway. Snitch walked up to the door across the hall and knocked loudly. A boy wearing nothing but jeans opened the door, "Hey Snitch, Spot, Cowboy, new person I've never seen before. Come on in." 

The four went into the common room, where there were three other boys sitting. Snitch stepped forward and spoke, "Hey guys, say hello to Bryan 'Skittery' Monroe. He's a psychiatric rehabilitation major" 

The four boys waved half-heartedly. The boy that answered the door stood and shook Skittery's hand, "Hey Skittery, I'm Michael 'Mush' Meyers, a physical education major."

A boy with blonde hair and a brown eyepatch wearing a plain green shirt and denim jeans spoke next, "I'm Louis 'Kid Blink' Ballaet, a special education major."

A Spanish looking boy wearing an entirely blue outfit leaned forward and said, " I'm Dominic 'Bumlets' Lucero, Bilingual education major."

Finally the last boy, a short Italian wearing a white shirt with a black horse on it and black jeans spoke, "I'm Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins, a Finance major." 

"Wow, more nicknames to remember," Skittery said, "Are there stories behind yours too?"

"Yeah, mine's Mush because my mom was black and my dad white and the two mushed together created me, everyone says my skin was the color of mush so that's what they called me," Mush said.

"I got my nick because of my eyepatch, some idiot in high school thought it would be funny to ask me to blink and after that everyone thought it was funny and called me that, so I just kept it. The kid part was because my birthday was late in the year and I was younger then all my friends," Blink said.

"I'm a dreamer and my friends would call me a bum, so one time they said hey bum, lets go, but before they said go I looked up at them, after that they just kept saying bum lets and later it became Bumlets," Bumlets said.

"During the summer I hung out at Monmouth Park racetrack all the time, I even met my girlfriend there, well because I was there so often my girl started calling me Racetrack, but everyone shortens it to Race," Race said.

"Wow, that's something," Skittery said. 

"Hey Race is your girlfriend going to be sneaking in all the time again," Snitch asked.

"No, they've accepted her housing request and are letting her move in, actually she moved just down the hall, so we can finally meet the girls that live down the hall. Let's go," Race said.

The other guys shrugged and got up. They trudged down the hall and knocked on the door to room 409. A girl answered the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Evil cliffy time. Sorry but I can't go into the girls dorm till I have girls to fill out the dorm, I need six girls so the first six to review and leave an e-mail address get to interact with the guys the most, everyone else will be extras in classes. And I don't forget that I need four for the guys' girlfriends. Nighty Night all. 

*Sneaks off to private room with Racetrack*


	2. The girls

Shot: Hey I'm here with Chapter 2 of Newsies in College. I'm so glad to see people liking it so much.

Shout-outs

Tiger and Shadow- yep I'm including you in the shout outs. Enjoy Blink, Shadow. Sorry you missed out on Jack, Tiger. You still get to annoy him a lot though.

Lisa- Glad you like it so much. Here's a new chapter for you.

Drama-Queen-Here's more. Dodger is in this chapter. You work with the newsie boys.

NotAnExit- Did you send me back a profile?? I don't think I got it if you did. Send it to me again and I'll be sure you get in the next chapter.

Locomotion- Same as NotAnExit. Let me know.

Sparks Conlon- Yes you're in this chapter. Lay off the Code Red Sparks. You are too hyper. 

Dreamer-Bumlets is all yours girl.

Apollonia-Glad you liked the story so much. Jack is yours Siren. Heehee.

Newsietomboy- I picked you I picked you. Man, some of you really need to lay off the caffeine.

Skittery: What's wrong with Caffeine?? It's fun. *Starts guzzling Pepsi*

Shot: No not my Pepsi. Skittery give it back. I need that to write more.

Skittery: Fine. *Hands over Pepsi*

Klover- You are in girl. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Angelfish- I'm updating. Enjoy.

Artemis-chan- You're in. And yes Skittery's sweatshirt has the caffeine molecule on it I got the idea from my roommate's boyfriend. That boy can't go anywhere without that thing. He wears it everyday.

SmartassLeprechaun- You're in and you have Mush. How happy are you now??

sugarNspice- here's more.

Disclaimer: Newsies not mine. If I owned them, then nobody else could use with them, that and Racetrack would be permanently locked in my walk-in closet courtesy of Stretch. Go read her stuff, she's a Specs fan, we must support the few. Also I only own Sureshot. Everyone else owns themselves.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A short girl wearing black pants and a green shirt covered in fairies, opened the door. Her hair was a dark brown color, braided, with the bottoms and random streaks in bright red. There were also red stands of hair that hung down into her purplish-blue eyes which also seemed to have red streaks in them, probably the courtesy of contacts. In her hands she held a gray fluffball of a kitten. She spoke, "Who are you and why should I care," her eyes landed on Spot and she glared at him.

Race stepped forward, "I'm here to see my girlfriend."

Spot leaned forward, "Hey you're that girl that got the part opposite me in the school play. You should feel honored."

Before the girl could respond, a disembodied voice yelled from the kitchen, "Nymph, don't answer the door holding Myst. You're going to get us all in trouble."

Nymph yelled back, "Sorry Tiger," she turned to the boys, "She ain't here," she started to close the door. Suddenly a slightly taller girl with reddish-blonde hair with blue streaks in it, greenish-brown eyes, wearing black jeans and a black shirt that read "Dysfunctional" in white, walked by talking into a purple cell phone, "Siren come pick me up for work so I'm not late. Thanks I'll see ya in a bit," she turned towards the half opened door, where the boys could then see her rose necklace tattoo, she noticed Racetrack, "Racey, come on in."

The eight boys trooped into the room. Race gave the girl a kiss on the check making all the guys groan. Nymph followed them into the common room grabbing a brownie before plopping down on the couch next to a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing black jeans and a brown shirt with a hidden tiger face on it. This girl was playing cards with the girl across from her, a girl with brown hair with red highlights and gray eyes. She looked very tomboyish wearing a baggy black shirt and baggy black jeans.

Race sat down at the kitchen table and the red haired girl plopped down on his lap. She looked at Race and asked, "So who's this? I know Jack,Snitch, Spot, Mush, Blink, and Bumlets. Who's this boy with the brown hair?"

Race pushed the girl off his lap, "Shot, that's Snitch's new roommate, Bryan 'Skittery' Monroe. Skittery, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kristen 'Sureshot' Hunter."

Sureshot stood up and walked over to Skittery and shook his hand, "How ya doing?"

Skittery shook her hand, "I'm good. A little confused by all the nicknames and all the new people I'm meeting."

Sureshot smiled big, "I'll fix that for you. Ok for starters, I'm Sureshot, but everyone calls me Shot. My stupid brother gave it to me. He used to call me Shot and one day, forgot why, said Sure, Shot. He liked how that sounded and has been calling me that ever since. I'm a print Journalism major. I write for the school paper. The girl that answered the door is Keiya 'Nymph' Jade. She's a theater major and a creative writing major. She's called Nymph, cause she like a little pixie and plays tricks on everyone. She just got the lead role in the school play Beauty and the Beast."

Spot spoke up, "Opposite me." Suddenly he screamed as the gray kitten scratched his leg to the bleeding point.

Nymph smirked, "Serves you right."

Sureshot sighed, "Can I continue," no one interrupted her, "Good. The girl next to Nymph is Danielle 'Tiger' Smith, she's a Archeologist major. Her nickname comes from a fight at her High School, where she literally fought like a tiger. The girl across from them is Lisa 'Shadow' Shadows. She's really shy and hides in the shadows, that and her last name gave her the nickname Shadow, she's a writing and archeology major."

Mush spoke up, "Can we put on some music?"

Before anyone could say anything, The Lion King, Broadway soundtrack came blasting through the speakers. The next minute brought a loud knocking on the door. Sureshot walked over and opened it up. A girl little taller then her with shoulder length light brown hair with slight blonde highlights, and greenish-blue eyes wearing a red shirt with silver angel wings on it and denim jeans, stood outside it with her hands on her hips. Three other girls stood behind her. One was 5'3" with short dark blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes hidden behind glasses wearing a blue shirt covered in flags and denim jeans. The second was 5'10" with shoulder length purple hair with blue streaks, she has blue eyes and blue lips due to her lipstick wearing a black tanktop with the Irish flag on it, and black jeans with sliver studs up the sides. The last was 5'2" with shoulder length brown hair and blue-gray eyes wearing a white t-shirt and denim skirt. Sureshot leaned against the doorframe, "Can I help you four?"

The girl in front spoke, "Yeah turn down that god awful music."

Mush walked over, "Why should we beautiful?"

The girl answered smugly, "Cause I said so."

Sureshot sighed, "Look, let's not fight in the hallway, why don't you girls come on in."

The purple haired girl answered, "Sure, why not. I mean we are neighbors we should try to be friends." 

The four girls trooped into the room. They entered the common room to see Race, Jack, Snitch and Skittery at the kitchen table. Blink sitting next to Shadow on the couch. Spot, Nymph, and Tiger on the opposite couch. Bumlets sat on the floor playing with Myst. Sureshot looked at the blue haired girl, "I know you don't I. You work at Hot Topic don't you."

The girl nodded, "Yeah. My name's Mary-Frances Callan but my friends call me Shamrock."

Shadow whispered from the shadows, "Why?"

Shamrock used her thumb and pulled a necklace away from her neck, "My necklace. Do you guys know the girls?"

Blink shrugged, "Just Jill, she works at Charlie Brown's with us."

The blonde waved shyly. Suddenly there was another knocking on the door. Sureshot sighed and went to open it. Three girls stood outside it. The first 5'3" with dark brown eyes and hair wearing a short black skirt, a white blouse and black jacket. The second had wavy dark brown hair and light brown eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt that advertised her employment at Baskin Robbins. The third had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, she was wearing a black tanktop and black jeans, she had two piercing in lobe of ear with a hoop at the top of her left ear and a stud in her nostril. A tattoo of a sword with a white rose winding around it was visible on her left shoulder, as was a second on her right forearm of another sword, this one covered in flames. The first girl waltzed into the room, "Shot you ready to go?"

Sureshot shook her head, "Not yet, Siren."

Siren plopped down on Jack's lap, "Hi, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Hey, Siren. Heya Tomboy, Dodger."

The other two girls entered. Both nodded their replies. The one called Tomboy looked at the four girls, "Heather, What are you doing here?"

Heather's head popped up, "Huh, oh I live across the hall."

Siren smiled, "Hey Avani, wanna work for me?"

Avani shook her head, "No. I told you Michelle, don't call me that outside of work. I'm Smartass away from there."

Siren scoffed, "Sorry Smartass. Who are your friends?"

Smartass looked at the others, "I'm Avani Matterazzo, Smartass, when I'm not at work. My friends gave me that name when they realized that every answer I gave was a smartass comment," when no one else spoke up, "Did that fluffball on the floor take you tongues? You can speak, introduce yourselves."

Shamrock smiled, "I'm Shamrock Callan, a history major."

Jill spoke softly, "My name is Jill Stelzner, but everyone calls me Artemis. You know after the Greek goddess of the hunt. I'm an elementary education major."

Nobody else was speaking up. Smartass walked over to Heather and smacked her in the head, "Get your head outta the clouds, Dreamer."

Dreamer looked around, "Huh, oh sorry. My names Heather Kavanagh, everyone calls me Dreamer for obvious reasons. I want to be a high school English teacher."

Siren smiled, "Well since we're all introducing ourselves. I'm Michelle, but as you can see I like to be called Siren. Like in the myths, the sexy sirens of the sea."

Tomboy looked at the people, "I'm Courtney. Call me Tomboy. If you can't figure that one out alone, then I pity you."

Dodger leaned against the wall, "Skyler. Dodger's my nick, cause I can dodge anything."

Sureshot smirked, "Man have we got a list here."

Skittery bit his lip, "Let me see if I got this," he pointed to each as he said their names, "Mush, Blink, Jack, Race, Spot, Snitch, Bumlets, Sureshot, Nymph, Tiger, Shadow, Smartass, Shamrock, Dreamer, Artemis, Siren, Tomboy, Dodger, and I'm Skittery. Wow, I'm never going to remember all this."

Siren slid off Jack's lap and went over to Skittery, "You know you're kinda cute," she threw her arms around his neck.

Skittery pushed her hands off, "Sorry, I'm gay."

Siren sulked back to Jack, "Why are all guys with brown hair gay? I mean, you're gay, Snitch is gay, Louie at work is gay."

Jack stood up, "Don't know darling, but don't you got work."

Tomboy yelled out, "Crap, Siren now we're late."

Skittery stopped them, "You guys all have jobs at the mall and stuff."

Tiger nodded, "Yeah, Me, Shadow, Blink, Artemis, Mush, Spot, and Jack are servers at Charlie Brown's Restaurant. Race and Snitch bartend there and Sureshot helps on Friday and Saturday nights."

Tomboy spoke up, "Me and Dreamer work at Baskin Robbins ice cream."

Shamrock laughed, "Dodger, Sureshot and me work at Hot Topic."

Siren smiled, "Me and Smartass work at Victoria Secrets."

Nymph spoke through her brownie, "Sureshot works millions of jobs cause she's an insomniac, so she works at Journey with me and Bumlets as well."

Skittery rubbed the back of his neck, "Think you can get me a job somewhere."

Sureshot shrugged, "Come with us. Some place is bound to hire you. Do you have a ride?"

Skittery pulled his keys out, "Yeah a pick up truck. I can take seven with me in there. Snitch, Spot, Bumlets, Blink, Nymph, Dreamer, and Shadow wanna ride with me?"

The seven named nodded.

Siren shrugged, "I can take four with me. Tomboy, Dodger and Sureshot are already coming with me. So one more. Race you riding with me."

Race shrugged.

Jack muttered, "We need one more car."

Mush smacked his head, "Oh yeah, My mom lent me her car, a minivan. Jack, Smartass, Shamrock, Artemis, Tiger. Let's ride."

The nineteen teens trooped out to the parking lot and got into the different cars and headed off to Woodbridge Mall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: That's where I'm ending it for now. Hope y'all like the second chapter. Lot'sa intros all around. So enjoy, and I'll hopefully be back soon with chapter 3.


	3. Car Rides

Shot: Hey all. I love summer vacation so much time to write. But, oh so bored. Newsies, Sgt. Bilko, and many other movies to keep me sane and my laptop to write my stories on. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. So on to chapter 3 of Newsies in College. Oh look slashy goodness in this chapter.

Standard disclaimer applies. All OC's belong to there owners. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The three cars cruised down the parkway. Mush's van swerving now and then. Jack yelled from the back, backseat, "Cut it out, Mush. Or I'll turn you into mush."

Mush laughed, almost drunkenly, "Sorry, Cowboy," he swerved again.

Smartass glared from her front seat, "Ya drunk or something."

Mush shrugged, "Something wrong with having a little fun."

Smartass replied, "Nah, today's a beautiful day to die."

Tiger laughed from her seat next to Jack, "Well, we can definitely see where you get your nickname from."

Jack fidgeted, "Can I ask you girls a question?"

Artemis nodded from her backseat behind Mush, "What, Jack?"

Jack sighed, "Do you think Siren likes me?"

Smartass, in fake seriousness, replied, "Nah, not at all, she just hangs off your neck all the time. Don't ya know that's the international sign for I hate you and want you to die."

Jack laughed, "Ok, ok. I'll ask her out when we get to the mall. That'll make this thing that we have going official."

(In Siren's car)

Race and Sureshot sat in the backseat making out. Siren asked suddenly, "Do you guys think Cowboy will ever ask me out?"

Tomboy shoved Race and Sureshot away from her and shrugged, "Why don't you just ask him out?"

Dodger laughed, "Tomboy, Siren can't do that. She's too much of a girl to ever have the balls to ask a guy out."

Siren gasped, "What? I am not."

Sureshot pulled away from Race, "Yeah, ya are."

Race pulled her back, "They're right Siren."

Siren pursed her lips, "Fine, just to prove you guys wrong, when we get to the mall, I'll ask Jack out and make our relationship official."

(In Skittery's Pick-up truck)

Skittery and Snitch sat in the front seat talking. Everyone else sat in the bed of the truck. Bumlets, Spot and Blink sat on the left, while Dreamer, Nymph, and Shadow sat on the right side. Skittery yelled through the little window to the people in the bed, "You guys ok back there?"

Spot immediately yelled back, "Just peachy."

Nymph glared at him, "Did you have to answer for everyone like that? You know we can talk for ourselves."

Spot lowered his gaze. He didn't want to get into another argument with this girl. He remembered two days after he was cast as the Beast in the play, he found Nymph outside the drama room. He started a conversation with her about acting together, which ended in a screaming match that she won. He thought this girl was really intelligent and a great actress but they had nothing in common. Spot shook his head to clear his thought. He looked at the others in the bed of the truck. Shadow and Blink were talking quietly like no one else was around. Bumlets and Dreamer both seemed to be in their own little world. Spot looked back over toward Nymph. She had pulled out a blue binder with "**Beauty and Beast**" written in purple ink. She was quietly singing her first solo song to herself. Spot just stared at her. 

Nymph got the feeling that someone was watching her. She lifted her eyes from the page to see Spot staring at her. She sighed and said, "Stop looking at me swan."

Blink looked over at the pair and said, "Quick name the movie."

Shadow whisper, "**Billy Madison**."

Blink looked back at Shadow, "You like Adam Sandler movies."

Shadow nodded, "I love Adam Sandler movies."

That started a whole new conversation for those two. Spot rolled his eyes at the two, he thought to himself, "Those two should just start dating. I mean since they've met they've only talked to each other, only joining in the conversation when it helps further their own conversation."

Spot looked back at Nymph, who had gone back to her binder. He sighed, thanked G*D for not turning that into another argument, and practically whispered to himself, "Well, that was relatively painless." 

Dreamer heard him and lifted her head. She smiled and said, "I know that movie. It's one of my favorites."

Bumlets snapped out of his daydream and asked, "What movie?"

Nymph scoffed and rolled her eyes, "That's not from a movie. He was just making a comment cause for once we didn't get into an argument."

Spot muttered, "Shows how little you know. That line is from a movie. **Analyze This**. Ever heard of it."

Nymph shook her head, "Actually no. Never have."

Spot smirked, "Looks like Little Miss Know It All, doesn't know something."

Nymph sighed angrily, "Fine Mr. Bigshot. Name this movie if you're so good. You like pain, try wearing a corset."

Spot shrugged, "**A** **Knight's Tale**?"

Nymph laughed, "No. It's from a new movie. I've already seen it three times."

Spot ran a hand through his hair, "Ummm, **LXG**?"

Nymph shook her head, "What is **LXG**? And no it's not from that."

Spot scoffed, "**LXG** is short for **League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**. One of this summer's blockbusters."

Nymph raised her hand, "Whatever. No more guesses from you. The movie is **Pirates of the Caribbean**."

Spot licked his lips, "Oh, I haven't seen it yet. Here try this one. A hepcat can't be broken."

Nymph laughed, "Try speaking English, and I'll tell you the line. I mean, come on, what's a hepcat?"

Spot stared and finally shook his head, "You don't know what a hepcat is."

Nymph shook her head, "No, I don't, so tell me."

Spot nodded, "Fine. A hepcat is someone whose hip and can collar that jive. You know the opposite of an icky. It means someone who's cool. Now, what's the line from?"

Nymph pushed her hair behind her ears and said, "Don't you think that if I knew what a hepcat was then I would know the line and if I didn't know what a hepcat was then I wouldn't know the line?"

Spot sighed, "Fine the movie is **Swing Kids**"

Nymph rubbed her eyes and smiled, "I got one that will really throw you off. The line is, You know before when you said you don't like me? Well, I hate your guts!"

Spot nodded, "My all time favorite anime, **.Hack//Sign**"

Nymph started to say something and then stuttered out, "W w wait you know **.Hack//Sign**?"

Spot nodded again, "Yeah, I have the first three DVD's of it. That line Mimiru said it to Tsukasa"

Nymph just nodded speechlessly. She shook her head and went back to her binder. Spot just furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't believe that he had actually rendered Nymph silent. He pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and started writing in it about what had happened.

(Inside the car)

Skittery closed the small window to block out the argument.  He sighed and turned the radio up higher.  Snitch reached over and turned it back down.  He asked, "What's wrong, man?  Don't you like your new school and roommates?"

Skittery stole a glance at Snitch and said, "I do, it's just, now everyone knows I'm gay.  I mean at my other school, the second my friends found out, basically they didn't want to be friends anymore.  They were all scared that I was gonna hit on them or something."

Snitch shook his head, "Don't worry about it dude.  These guys are cool. I mean I'm gay and they don't care.  I mean Bumlets even tried to set me up with his gay cousin Ronnie.  They definitely don't care about these things."

Skittery sighed, "You mean it?"

Snitch laid his hand on Skittery's, which was laying on the shift.  Snitch spoke calmly, "Of course I mean it.  I wouldn't lie to you."

Skittery stopped at a red light and turned towards Snitch.  He took a deep breath and leaned over to Snitch and crushed their lips together.  Skittery quickly pulled away and grew red, "I'm so sorry.  I shouldn't have done that."

Snitch laid his hand over his mouth, "Shut up and do that again, Skittery."

Skittery grinned and leaned back over and kissed Snitch hard.  A loud honking next to them made them pull apart.  Skittery looked over and saw Siren's car sitting next to them.  Tomboy and Dodger were leaning out their windows to get a better view.  Skittery heard Shot say to Race, "You own me five bucks boyo.  I told ya they would be together before we got to the mall."

Race reached into his pocket and handed five dollars to Sureshot.  He leaned towards the window and yelled, "You guys couldn't wait another couple of miles for us to reach the mall could ya?"

Skittery and Snitch started laughing at Race along with everyone else.  Both were still as red as the light they were sitting at.  They saw it change and quickly speed off faster then their friends.  They reached the mall parking lot and quickly got out heading towards the entrance before anyone could ask them anything.  Snitch reached over and grabbed Skittery's hand.  He said, "I guess we're together now.  How about a real date tomorrow night to make them happy?"

Skittery just nodded mutely, still unsure of what happened.

The two other cars arrived and the gang piled out and ran after the two new budding lovebirds.

Jack grabbed Siren's arm and held her back.  As soon as the rest were far enough away that he wouldn't be heard he said quietly, "Siren, I really like you.  I mean a lot.  Would you, maybe, consider being my girlfriend?"

Siren pulled her arm out of his grasp and said, "Well, I don't know Cowboy.  Let me think about it."

She started to walk towards everyone else.  She spoke quickly, "I've thought about it and."

She turned and took a running leap into his arms, "The answer, of course, is yes."

Jack kissed her passionately, ignoring the catcalls from their friends.  Jack releases her from the kiss and the two started walking to catch up with the others.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Ending of this chapter.  Ah love.  Two more couples are together now.  I would just like to say to the girls in this story that don't have a boyfriend yet.  You know like Tomboy, who isn't paired with someone now and will be hooking up later.  I am adding a few more guys.  If you would like to pair up with one of them later on in the story, let me know through your review or through e-mail.  The new guys are Deck, Redneck, Poet, Outrage, Star, and Blue.  They will be introduced in probably the next chapter.  That's all from me. Bye now.


End file.
